Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of mobile terminals, and in particular, to a mobile terminal with a touch screen equipped with a sensing identification module.
Description of the Related Art
At present, a press-type capacitive sensing identification module of the latest generation of smart handheld devices at home and abroad is embedded into a slot opened on a touch screen such that the sensing identification module is exposed to a user's fingers for touches. Such design not only increases manufacturing difficulty of the touch screen, but also enhances sense of difference which is brought by the independently assembled sensing identification module from the visual and tactile perspectives. This affects the entire structure, appearance and user experience of the device.